Eyes on the Future
by IlluminationGalaxy
Summary: Satou Tenshi, cousin of Midorima Shintarou, was a girl who used to play for the Teiko basketball team. When an accident leaves her unable to play basketball anymore, she becomes set on a new goal. She would change the Generation of Miracles one by one. KisexOC
1. Change

_She sat on the bench, fiddling her jersey as she stared at the members of her team on the court. She could smell the musty air and the stench of sweat. She could hear the battle cries and the slamming of a basketball upon a metal rim. The squeaking of sneakers, the swoosh of the net as the ball went through. The cheers of the crowd as another basket was made and the loud "beep" that signaled right after. She could hear the voice call out, announcing the name of the winning team. Her team. She could hear it, she could hear it all._

_A wide grin spread across her face and she felt the excitement coursing through her body. Standing up, she applauded the team members._

"_Good job, everybody!"_

_But, her excitement died down when she realized something. They had won the championship but why wasn't she happy? Something felt off, something had felt off ever since they had earned the name "The Generation of Miracles". Why?_

_She just stood there as the realization dawned on her. As the team members left to go change, she stared blankly at the wall. The team had changed. Everyone had changed. Was this what Kuroko meant? They had never worked together; winning was everything. Victory was more important than having fun on the court._

_Everyone had split up to go home. While crossing the street, she still tried to wrap her head around the thought that winning wasn't actually everything. A loud "honk" blasted through the air as she turned her head to see a car heading her way. The headlights blinded her and she froze, her feet wouldn't move. It was as if they were stuck on the pavement. _

_She felt the impact, she felt the car ramming into her ribs. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. Her head hit the concrete and she heard a faint, alarmed voice yell. Then, her whole world faded to black._

_She woke up to the horrible news that shattered her heart. _

"_I'm sorry but, the damage is very...bad. You might not be able to play basketball, or any other sport without collapsing-"_

_She tuned out after hearing those words. Her dreams shattered in her mind, the shards glinting as they fell down into a dark abyss. _

* * *

"Um, excuse me."

Riko blinked as she turned her head to the owner of the voice. Her eyes landed on a green-haired girl, probably about 5'3. Her hair was the color a pistachio, such an odd color. Riko's eyes trailed to the girl's chest automatically to compare their sizes. She was met with a flat-chest, which made her slightly smile and huff in pride.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes! I'm Satou Tenshi, a freshman," she said as she bowed, "I would like to be manager of the basketball team."

Riko nodded and handed the girl a form. "Can you fill this out?"

The girl took the form and sat down, quickly scribbling in information. Looking up, she handed the form back to Riko. Getting up, she bowed again, her green hair tumbling down her back as she did so.

"Thank you very much." She uttered. She straightened her back and walked away from the stand, merging into the crowd of students.

Riko looked down to stare at the information. Her eyes widening as she saw the middle school that the girl came from. "S-She's from the Teiko basketball club!"

Hyuuga turned his head to look at her, surprised. "Her too? She's from _that _Teiko too?" _Two_ first-years from Teiko and another from America? This year was sure to be full of surprises.

_This year's first years could be ridiculous!_

* * *

Tenshi opened the door to her house. A fluffy ball of white quickly ran to greet her. Chuckling, she bent over to give her dog a kiss before going upstairs.

"You came home really late."

She whirled around to see Midorima Shintarou in all his tsundere glory. He was her cousin, but why was he at her house at such a late time?

"What are you doing here, Shintarou?" She stared at him as her eyes trailed to the bag in his hands.

"My mother wanted you to have this," he said as he walked into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter.

"Tell her that I said thank you. By the way, where's your lucky item? I thought you always carried it." It was true. She didn't see any lucky item in his palm, which was strange considering how obsessed he is over his luck and horoscopes. "Got tired of horoscopes?"

He turned his head to look at me as he made his way to the front door. "It's in my pocket. Today's lucky item is a nail-clipper." He turned away and exited the house.

Snickering, she walked to the front door and called out, "GOOD NIGHT, TSUNDERIMA." It was met with a grunt from the tsundere. Shaking her head, she closed the door and headed upstairs to her room.

She sighed as she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Today was a pretty good day. There was no Aomine to bother her, no Kise to whine at her. Yes, today was a pretty good day. But she had to admit, she did miss the GOM. She hadn't seen them since middle school, save for Shintaro.

She flopped down on her bed when she finished everything. Staring at the ceiling as she remembered _that _day. The doctor had told her that her back was badly broken. She was still able to walk, but if enough pressure was put on it, there would be a large amount of pain. Something was wrong with her hips as well, if she ran it would hurt like hell.

Why hadn't she been more careful?

Her heart clenched, throbbing. She turned to her side, clutching a pillow and squeezing it. She would never be able to play basketball with any of her friends. A single tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. No, she mustn't show weakness. She had found a place in Seirin's basketball team as the manager. She had to lead them to victory.

She smiled softly, yes, she would lead Seirin to victory. She would show the GOM what teamwork was. That winning wasn't always everything. Her mind was set on one goal as she drifted off into sleep.

She would change the Generation of Miracles, one by one.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think! UvU Have a nice day!

((Note: Even though she does not have Midorima as her last name, she is still his cousin since when her mother married she took her father's last name.))


	2. Introductions

It was a new day, and Tenshi had already royally screwed it up. For you see, she was already lost as soon as she stepped into the building. Her sense of direction is equivalent to that of a rock and that ladies and gentleman, was saying something.

Being the stupid person she was, she had forgotten to get a map. So now she was wandering around in the hallways trying to find her classroom.

_Where is 1-B...there's 1-D...huh.._

Who knew finding a classroom was so hard?

Not paying attention to where she was going, she stared upwards toward the signs in front of the classrooms. Suddenly, someone bumped into her.

"Ah! Sorry!" She spouted out quickly as she whirled around to see...nothing? There was no one there. Was it just her imagination? She quickly concluded that it was in fact, just her imagination. But out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a familiar head of light blue. But that quickly vanished.

Maybe she was just going crazy from being away from the Miracles. After all, she hadn't seen them for a long time. That was sort of her fault though, seeing as she ignored all the texts from Kise. The copycat had been trying to get her to text back for weeks. She had tried to remember to text him back but then that would mean potentially seeing him and answering questions she preferred not to answer.

She should probably find her classroom before she resolved all these problems though. Walking around for a while, she finally found her class and quickly slid the door open.

Heads turned, conversations stopped, everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. She stared back. They stared. She stared. Everyone stared. She shifted her eyes and stared at a familiar blunette. He stared back.

Well, this was awkward.

The teacher coughed and gestured for her to go and get her butt into the class. She did not go in the class and just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ahem, and you are?" He asked.

"Satou..Tenshi."

"Satou-san, hmmm?" He scanned the attendance book and nodded. "You're tardy for class, did you know that?"

"Aha-ha, well I got lost." She scratched her head sheepishly and she heard a few snickers echo throughout the classroom.

"Well then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Laughing nervously, she uttered a small 'okay' and took a step forward. Not so surprisingly she ended up tripping. Her face met with the welcoming, cold floor. The floor embraced her as she embraced the floor. It took skill to trip on a flat surface. Tenshi had a lot of that skill. The class snickered at the scene and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. This was going to be a long day.

She quickly scrambled up and bowed. The teacher looked at her in amusement and handed her a piece of chalk. Taking it, she wrote her name on the board. You could see how nervous she was from the way she trembled in front of them and the way the characters of her name were squiggly.

"My name is Satou Tenshi, it's nice to meet everyone!"

The class quickly became loud. Bickering and chattering away.

"Hey, she's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"Why is her hair green? That's odd."

"Did you see how she fell? That was so funny!"

She wanted to die right then and there. She didn't want to be known as the girl who tripped while entering the classroom.

The teacher turned to the class and quieted them down. "Now, does anyone have questions for Satou-san?"

From the back of the class, Kuroko raised his hand.

"Yes, Kuroko-san."

"Do you still like basketball, Satou-san?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah...I can't really get away from it. Can I?"

He smiled, nodding his head. He seem satisfied with the answer she had given him.

"It's nice to meet you again, Tenshi-san." He said.

"It's nice to see you again too, Kuroko." She replied, offering a smile. It was surprising to see him here at Seirin. She thought that all of them would attend a well known high-school. It seemed that Kuroko was different. But, he had always been different, hadn't he?

Their eyes locked and at that moment, they both knew that both of them had the same goal in mind.

_We'll change them, for sure._

* * *

When the classes were all over, she packed her bags and headed toward the gym. Upon entering, she spotted a line of recruits. the one that caught her eye however, was a tall, red-headed first-year. She could only describe him as an intense, wild tiger. He reminded her of Aomine. Exactly like Aomine.

"All right! Looks like all the first-years are here!" Someone called out.

"Hello!" She said as she walked up to the brown-haired girl she had spoken to yesterday.

Riko turned to Tenshi and smiled, acknowledging her. "Oh! You're here!"

As she chatted with Riko on manager duties and what-not, she secretly tried to listen to the first-years' conversations.

A brown-haired boy tried to whisper discreetly to another, "hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second-year, right? Who's the girl beside her?"

"I don't know, that girl's pretty flat-chested..." He muttered disappointingly. "If only the manager was a little bit sexier..."

"Bakas, you're wrong." Hyuuga said as he suddenly appeared behind the freshman and punched them both in the head with his fists.

"What?"

Riko stood in front of them and smiled. "I'm the boys' basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

The boys stared at her for a while and then screamed out a big "WHAT?!"

I stared at them amused, haven't they ever seen a female coach before? Wait, I've never seen a female either. Why have I never seen a female coach before? I stood there, thinking.

"WHAT?! Then what about him?" The boy pointed at the old man in the back.

"That's our adviser, Takeda-sensei."

The frail looking old man trembled and looked up to smile at them.

"Seriously? Then what about her?!" He shifted his finger and pointed at me instead.

"That's our manager, Satou Tenshi-san."

She pushed away my thoughts and turned to everyone.

"You can call me Tenshi. Nice to meet all of you!" She snickered at them as they were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their coach was a girl.

"Now that your acquainted with Takeda-sensei and Tenshi-san, you guys..." She paused for extra dramatic effect. Suddenly, Riko whirled around and yelled out, "Take off your shirts!"

"Huh?"

Tenshi choked on her spit and doubled-over as she finally processed what Riko had asked. That was completely unexpected. It was the same with the boys. They didn't believe their ears and were freaking out at the moment.

Except for Hyuuga who was just standing behind them with a poker face.

That meant that this was a pretty normal occurrence.

If asking people to take their shirts off was normal, she didn't want to see what was abnormal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Riko smirk slyly.

_Lord have mercy on my soul._

* * *

After a while, all the males in the room, save for the second-year ones, had their shirts off.

Riko crossed her arms behind her back as she observed the very first in line.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak." She stated. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You need to do a little bit better for the basketball team."

"O-Okay."

She moved onto the next one.

"You're too stiff. Do some stretches after you bathe."

They looked at her in disbelief because everything she said had been right.

Tenshi looked at her curiously. How did she know that just from looking at them? Those were some mad skills right there.

"Her dad's a sports trainer." Hyuuga started to explain. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace."

That sounded impressive. She was like Momoi with her information gathering. This team was definitely interesting.

"When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers." He continued to explain. "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

Riko had stopped all of a sudden, staring at Kagami with wide eyes.

_What..What is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first-year high-school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!_

"Coach, what are you staring at?"

"Sorry! Um.." Riko looked down at her clipboard, flustered.

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one."

_Eh? he's the last one? What about Kuroko? Wait...maybe he was here the entire time and no one noticed! I always sometime forgot that Kuroko was there beside me in Teiko!_

"Really? Huh?" Riko looked around, confused. "Is Kuroko-kun here?"

Everyone looked around trying to find him, but to no avail.

"Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's get started with practice-"

Kuroko stepped up, raising his hand slightly in front of Riko.

"Um, excuse me." He said as he looked down at her. "I'm Kuroko."

Tenshi stared at the frozen, shocked Riko. Then she turned her head to look at Kuroko. Then she let out a loud scream.

_Geeze, that guy's always so invisible. What happens if he gets lost one day?_

"What? How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time."

People started crowding around Kuroko and Tenshi let out a laugh as he explained that he had in fact played in games in Teiko.

"T-Take off your shirt!"

"What? Okay." He reached down to take off his shirt.

Riko looked surprised at something. Tenshi stared at her. Did she suddenly find a shirtless Kuroko hot or something? Or was it something else?

Just then, her phone vibrated and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it.

_Let me in._

_-Tsunderima_

She stared down at it, confused. Let him in what? Then, at that moment, it dawned on her. He was probably outside her house. She quickly texted back to him.

_Why are you outside of my house?_

_-Tenshi_

Her phone vibrated once again as he sent back a reply.

_My mother wanted me to check up on you. Seeing as your parents are away for a while._

_Where are you?_

_-Tsunderima_

It was true. Her parents were away on a business trip. They had been reluctant to let her stay home alone, but she had reassured them that a certain tsundere would take care of her.

Midorima wasn't the most social bird in the tree, but deep down, and she meant deep, deep down, he had a kind heart underneath all that tsundere.

_I'm at basketball practice. Got a job as the manager._

_I'll be there in a bit, Tsunderima._

_-Tenshi_

She looked up and tapped Riko on the shoulder. She had gotten out of her shocked phase and looked at me.

"I have some business to attend to. A tsundere needs me." Tenshi explained to her.

She looked at her, confused, but nodded in understanding.

"Be careful."

"You too."

She waved to everyone and turned her head to Kuroko.

"I hope we'll get along like always, Kuroko."

"You too, Tenshi-san."

The team members stared at the green-haired girl's back as she walked out the door. Who was this girl from Teiko? What relationship did she have with the Generation of Miracles?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! ; u ; As always, keep reviewing! It helps me to continue writing since I know that people like my story!**

**Aki- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story!

**monamonalisa17**-Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I hope you stick around for the next chapters! UvU

**Thank you for the people who followed my story!**

1. AngelHeartObsession

2. HoshigakiAira

3. Iris Butterfly

4. YamiNoRei

5. animedancin13

6. kyuppi

**Thank you for the people who added my story to their favorites!**

1. AngelHeartObsession

2. shinigamigymnast13


	3. Phantom Man

Tenshi walked home slowly, wondering about Kagami's strength. He looked strong, maybe not as strong as the Generation of Miracles as of right now, but he had potential. His aura was like that of a wild, intense tiger. He had pretty intimidating looks that added to that too. Okay, not just pretty intimidating, he was _a lot_ intimidating. She wondered just how well he would do against Aomine, or any of the Miracles for that matter.

Aomine was like a monster, he had what seemed to her, was unlimited strength. It was like the gods had pushed as much power as they could into him and threw him into the world. Saying, "look at this creation, look how he hands everyone's asses right back to them and how literally no one can beat him" Then they added a cocky, lazy, "the only who can beat me is me," attitude and there you have it, the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

Aomine was a nice guy though. He had really loved basketball when he first joined. When he played, there was a passion and fire burning in his eyes. But overtime, he grew too strong. The other teams had stopped trying to win against him and he slowly started changing. How could he not? When people looked at you in fear and never even tried when you gave it your all, you were bound to change. She felt sort of bad for him.

Kise on the other hand, was like a bundle of sunshine. He had never stopped or gave up on beating Aomine. To Tenshi, he was sort of like a cute puppy and a bestfriend. He had always managed to cheer her up when she was down.

She sighed, shaking her head. Could they even beat Aomine though? No, she had to stay positive. With Kuroko and Kagami, they could beat Aomine. Yes, yes they could. What about Akashi then? She shivered as she remembered the red-headed captain. Oh snap- she shouldn't even mention Akashi. What if he was reading her thoughts? What if- what if he was there right behind her?!

Paranoid, she looked behind her quickly to see if Akashi was there. She then looked around the area. Finally concluding that Akashi was definitely not there and not going to skin her alive, she continued walking, but at a bit of a faster pace than before.

Her phone vibrated yet again and she pulled it out again, to see one text message from Midorima and another from Kise.

_Hurry up._

_-Tsunderima_

Geeze, couldn't he be a bit more patient? But it _was, _maybe a _bit, _cold outside. He _was_ locked outside her house doing god knows what. So _maybe _he had a _bit _of a right to complain.

She pouted and quickly texted him back.

_Fine, fine, I'm coming._

_Just sit still Tsunderella._

_-Tenshi_

Hitting send, she went to look at what Kise had texted her. She found a wall of text messages. Her phone vibrated again and yet another text message popped on the screen of her phone.

_Tenshicchiiiii text me back_

_-Kise_

_Tenshicchiiiiiiiiiiiiii you haven't texted me back! You're so meaaaan D:  
_

_-Kise_

_TEXT ME BAAAAACK :C_

_-Kise_

Going down the list of text messages, they were basically all the same. They were all telling her to text him back and how she was so mean to not talk to him. She continued walking, pondering if she should text the blonde back or not. It was either that or letting him bombard her phone with texts...

But the blonde would continue to bombard her with texts either way. Finally giving in, she slowly typed a message back. Reluctantly, she hit send.

_Hi Kise, how are you doing?_

_-Tenshi_

She put her phone back in her bag when it vibrated yet again. She stared at her bag, wondering if she should pick it up.

What if it was important?

What if one of her friends were injured?

What if Momoi was calling her to tell her that there was a sale going on in some clothing store?

Thoughts quickly rushed in her head and she let out a groan, picking up the cellphone and looking at the screen to see what was in store for her.

_Die._

_-Tsunderima_

Welp, that wasn't as important as she had thought it was. It wasn't important at all, actually. Besides, what kind of cousin told their other cousin to die? But...she had called him Tsunderella... but still!

She decided that she shouldn't dilly-dally any longer and started jogging to her house. Turning a corner, a familiar green-haired figure entered her field of vision.

Her cousin turned to look at her, frowning. Welp, looks like he was pretty irritated. But he always seemed to be irritated, so no change there.

"It was about time you showed up." He stated, his frown still on his face.

She reached up and put her fingers on each of the corners of Midorima's mouth, much to his displeasure. She pulled it upwards, making it into a slightly disturbing smile. After all, she had never actually seen him smile. He was way too serious for his own good sometimes.

"You shouldn't frown like that, it might turn permanent one day!" She gave him a cheery smile, releasing his mouth and opting to pull his cheeks instead.

He only grunted in return, swatting her hand away and bringing his hand to massage his abused face. He then stared at her and motioned her to open the door. She complied, pulling a set of keys out and unlocking the door.

"Maybe I should give you a spare key or something," she muttered. "That way you don't have to stand outside and pester me to open the door."

He was silent and upon entering, he turned to her. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"No." She blinked as she watched him make his way into the kitchen. "Ah, you don't have to, Shintarou."

He merely gave her a look and continued pulling ingredients out of the fridge. He was muttering something about how she didn't take care of herself enough and how troublesome she was.

She just smiled at him and pulled some eating utensils out of the drawers, setting up the table and what not. Even if he didn't show it, she knew he was worried about her. She was glad that he cared for her. He was...sort of like a big brother that she's not sure if she ever wanted or not.

* * *

After dinner, she thanked Midorima and they said their goodbyes. Shutting the front door, she went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Jumping into the comfort of her bed, she snuggled in. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming about a world of basketball.

In her dream, she was dribbling around the court, no injuries and no back or hip pain at all. She was happy, smiling brightly with not a care in the world. She didn't want to wake up at all.

But it seemed that the odds were not in her favor that day for she was awoken from her slumber by a vibrating phone, courtesy of Kise.

The phone was vibrating against the wooden surface of her dresser, creating a loud smacking sound each time. She groaned and turned over, picking up her phone. Peering at the screen, everything was blurry from how sleepy she was. But after awhile, she made out the name 'Kise'. Too sleepy to care, she just threw the phone on the floor and buried herself into her pillow. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise was sitting on his bed. It was near midnight, but who cares? Kise was a ball of hyperactive energy.

He was radiating from joy because his Tenshicchi had finally replied back to him. Joyous, he rapidly sent multiple replies to her at a speed that was inhuman. But it was Kise after all.

After an hour of no replies, he sank back into his bed, sulking. Tenshicchi hadn't texted him back yet, maybe she was sleeping. But still! He wanted to talk to her! It had been so long since he had seen her and he was simply bursting with energy. He stared at his phone and seeing that she wasn't responding, he decided to text his senpai instead.

Maybe he would visit Seirin to see Kurokocchi and Tenshicchi.

Yes, it was a promise. He would definitely visit them soon.

* * *

Tenshi pushed open the doors to the gym and found herself staring at what appeared to be a mini game. Taking her place next to Riko she turned her head to her senpai.

"A mini game?" She asked.

Riko turned and nodded her head confidently. "Yes, it's the second-years against the first-years."

"Wah, I wonder how they'll do?"

She watched as the first-years were whispering about how they had made it to the finals in just their first years. She had to admit, that was impressive.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Kagami said confidently, a challenging smile on his face."It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go."

Right after he said that, he started walking forward, confidence oozing out everywhere. The boy was sure arrogant.

"My, my, confident aren't we? Quite arrogant too." Tenshi said, grinning at the red-headed boy. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He turned to her, the challenging smile still on his face.

_Well then, let's see what they can do._

Everyone got into their positions and the two teams faced each other. Kagami and Mitobe stepped up into the center, focused intently on the ball.

As Riko blew the whistle and threw the ball up in the air, they pounced up. Kagami ended up being the one to knock the ball away first. It ended up in another first-year's hands and he quickly dribbled it towards Kagami. The opposing team tried to block the way but the pass made it through.

She watched as Kagami took a powerful jump, letting out a mighty battle cry, he slammed the ball into the net. Her eyes widened, that had been more than she had expected.

The force he had used was powerful and destructive. His strength was much like Aomine's.

It looked like the rest of the team thought so too, they were staring at him in awe and disbelief.

The game continued on, with Kagami still going at full power. He was still dunking all over the place like a crazy buffoon. The first-years were doing great. But, Kagami was the one making all the shots, none of the others had made any yet.

Resting her hand against her chin, she pursed her lips. He needed to work with the others more if he wanted to get more stronger. This was the exact problem with the Generation of Miracles too.

Her eyes landed on a very confused looking Kuroko, who was holding the ball, looking around the room. Suddenly, the ball was stolen from his hands and his expression turned into one of surprise.

Kagami looked pretty pissed at something. He looked even more pissed as he stopped Mitobe from dunking the ball in.

_I wonder what's wrong with him..?_

The moment he landed, he was immediately triple-teamed by the second-years.

"OOh, nice work!" Tenshi said, watching as Kagami seemed to be pretty uncomfortable being held there.

He didn't have the ball but they still were double teaming him. Smart, by keeping him there, he couldn't grab hold of the ball and dunk. They had the right intentions, not letting the strongest player on the opposing team to touch the ball was the right idea in a game.

The second-years quickly closed the point gap and continued to score. While Kagami was getting more and more frustrated.

The score was now 15 to 31.

"They're good." One guy said, panting hard.

"There's no way we could have won." Another answered, panting as hard as the first. "I've had enough."

"Eh? Given up so early, have you?" Tenshi said, frowning. Did they have no will-power or something? It was highly disappointing to hear the words 'had enough' or 'given up'.

Kagami was mad. Steaming with rage. He picked up the first-year who had said those words by the front of his shirt and held him close to his face.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" He spat, growling lowly.

She quickly stood up, about to stop him from doing something stupid, but Kuroko beat her.

"Please calm down." He said, kneeing the taller guy in the knees.

Well, that was one way to do it.

The hot-headed, red-head was twitching in pain. He slowly turned his head and glared at Kuroko. Tenshi could've sworn she saw a dark, murderous aura surround him at that exact moment.

"You bastard..." He said darkly, looking like he was going to kill poor, poor Kuroko.

The two quickly started fighting. Or rather, Kagami was the one swinging his arms around, trying to land a hit on Kuroko. While Kuroko was swaying from side to side, dodging the hits.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"Was he in the game?"

Tenshi turned to them, and then to Riko, who was making a weird face. They had forgotten that Kuroko was playing?

Poor, poor Kuroko, always forgotten.

* * *

After all the shock of not remembering that Kuroko was in the game, they resumed.

Tenshi watched as Kuroko was flexing his hand. Looks like he was going to finally reveal to them what exactly he could do.

As the ball was passed toward him, he misdirected it towards another first-year. The first-year caught it, very confused on where the hell the ball had come from. Had the gods thrown a ball at him from the heavens? He automatically threw the ball into the hoop.

Everyone stared confused.

"It went...what?" Hyuuga uttered, clearly confused on what had just happen. "How did that pass go through?"

She turned to Riko and smiled. "You've just gotten a taste of Kuroko's talent."

Riko turned to her, not quite getting what Kuroko's talent was. But Tenshi pointed back to the court, indicating that she should watch a little bit more.

Kuroko continued to alter the basketball's course. Riko was still confused when Tenshi spoke up.

"You see, Kuroko uses the lack of his presence to pass the ball. His weaker presence diminishes even more." She explained. "Misdirection. It's a technique used in sleight of hand. He's not using his lack of presence, rather, he causes the opponent to focus on something else."

Riko stared at her with a gaping mouth.

"Meet the invisible regular of Teiko, who excels at passing. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Tenshi exclaimed, throwing both of her arms up in the air.

With the help of Kuroko's passing, the score quickly became a one point difference.

She watched as Kuroko caught the ball, dribbling it...towards the hoop? Last time she checked, he didn't know how to shoot at all. Did he practice?

He threw the ball, but it bounced off the rim of the net. Everyone looked in disbelief, when a large hand caught the ball.

Kagami forced the ball back in the net.

"This is why I hate the weak!" He said. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

Their relationship was sure a unique one. She smiled for she could already tell that the two were going to be the most unlikely pair on the face of the Earth.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Q u Q They make me so happy!**

**animeangel98- **I will! UvU Thank you for reading and continue reviewing~**  
**

**Guest- **Thank you for reviewing! I fixed the mistakes you pointed out! OvO Please continue helping me in the future.**  
**

**StoryReader888- **Aww, thank you! I was actually really reluctant at first to add the part about the car crash since I was scared that it would make her look like a Mary-Sue XD. But I wanted to add a bit of drama to the story at the beginning to work off of, so I added it in anyway :X. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue reviewing!**  
**

**Thank you for the people who followed my story!**

1. AnimeFreakoLover

2. Chuu112

3. Mikkola

4. StoryReader888

5. animeangel98

**Thank you for the people who added my story to their favorites!**

1. AnimeFreakoLover

2. Chuu112

3. StoryReader888


	4. Determination

The turning of pages and the smell of new books, old and new definitely described a library. There certainly wasn't the word "basketball" in that sentence.

So why was Tenshi in there?

Said girl was sitting by a wide, glass window, alone at a wooden desk. The sunlight streamed through the glass panes and highlighted her hair as dust particles drifted around her slowly.

Tenshi twirled her pencil in the air before bringing it up to her mouth to chew on it. She gripped the worksheet in her hands and brought her head down to the wooden surface of the desk. She looked over to the open textbook laying beside her and sighed exasperatedly.

Why was math so hard?! She mentally groaned and smacked her head against the wooden surface of the desk again, repeatedly smashing her skull into it again and again. If only she was smarter, than maybe she wouldn't have to sit around for hours on end trying to understand all these complex concepts.

She would much rather be watching a game of basketball, basketball was always fun. Except for the fact that after the games were over, she would be surrounded by smelly, sweat covered boys.

Hopefully she would get to watch some action right after everyone handed in their forms. She bit on her pencil again and furrowed her eyebrows, recalling the conversation she had, had with Riko earlier. She faintly remembered something about going to the roof before the morning assemblies.

But she had to wonder why Riko had picked the roof as the meeting place.

Maybe they were going to sky-dive off the roof naked in the shape of a basketball or something. Or maybe they would arrange a sacrificial area where the most unfit rookie had to jump off the root into a fiery pit because they were just that bad.

That didn't sound so bad actually. It definitely sounded better than doing worksheets all day.

She sighed and looked down at her textbook again.

_This is due today, this is due today. I've gotta stay focused, yes focused, I am focused, so focu-_

"STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

She sputtered at the sudden outburst and she quickly stood up in shock. Her knees slammed into the table, pain shooting through her knees. She let out a pained grunt and her hands scrambled to caress the injured knee, which was probably bruising already.

The pencil she had been chewing flew from her mouth, soaring through the ledges of books. It landed somewhere on the other side of the bookshelf, most likely hitting an unsuspecting student's head.

Holding her knee, she bounced up and down, accidentally bumping her hip bone into the sharp edge of the table.

Even more pain shot through her body and she gave up, falling to the floor in a heap of tears and agony. She writhed on the floor in pain.

As she was curled up in a ball, she decided that Shintarou was to blame and silently cursed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midorima sneezed and felt a slight shiver run down his spine.

Takao blinked and peered at Midorima curiously. "Eh? Shin-chan's caught a cold~?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Midorima said irritably.

But then suddenly,he got the feeling that something bad was coming to get him and he made a mental note to buy a life-sized version of his lucky item tomorrow.

He was Midorima Shintarou, and no bad luck would get to him. He was sure of it, after all, he listened Oha Asa everyday, so it was guaranteed that he was blessed with luck.

* * *

The following Monday, she found herself on the rooftop. Why on the rooftop? Because she wanted to see what was going to go down.

"I've been waiting for you." Riko crossed her arms and smirked.

They all looked at her with blank faces, not responding at all.

The moment of very awkward silence continued to pass by. Tenshi swore she could see a tumbleweed slowly bounce by.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami bluntly stated, interrupting the silence as he stared at his coach with a "what the hell are you trying to pull here" expression.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked as he looked at their couch with a blank expression on his face.

"Are we going to strip and skydive off the roof?" Tenshi piped up, pointing down at the crowd of oblivious students at the bottom. "Or maybe offer Kagami as the sacrificial lamb?" She said with a blank expression on her face.

Everyone turned there heads to look at her, while Kagami sputtered and voiced his opinions on being the sacrificial lamb.

"SACRIFICIAL LAMB? ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"Well, someone has to do it, so why not you?"

Kagami sighed and brought his hand to his face as he ignored her comment. "I forgot all about it, but Monday...THE MORNING ASSEMBLY IS IN FIVE MINUTES!" The shout echoed throughout the campus and he violently shoved one hand in his pocket, retrieving the form that Riko had given him.

"Hurry up and take it." He said impatiently as he thrust the form towards the brunette in front of them.

"Well, aren't you patient?" Tenshi muttered under her breath. That was going to be a bit of a problem on the court if his temper was going to flair up just like that.

"Before that, I have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"I made a promise when the asked me to be his coach last year." Riko looked at them and continued. "I promised to solely focus on pushing the teams towards the national championship."

Tenshi blinked and hummed to herself. That was a pretty high goal, getting into the national championship would be tough, with the GOM and all.

And Akashi.

Akashi was going to be a problem.

Compared to him, everyone was a spec of dust while he was the vacuum, sucking all of them up without any effort at all.

That was actually a really creepy comparison.

In her mind's eye, she saw a gigantic vacuum with Akashi's face smack dab in the middle. He was looming over tiny specs of dust who were crying in fear. Suddenly, there was a loud inhale of air and Akashi opened his mouth, swallowing all of them whole.

Tenshi paled at the thought of that happening and she briefly wondered if this was because she hit her head on the table one too many times.

"If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you." Riko swung one of her arms outwards.

"What? Of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong." Riko interrupted him.

"And arrogant," Tenshi put in, now recovered from the horrible nightmare. Her comment earned a glare from the red-head. She merely smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"But I need to know you something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough." Riko closed her eyes. "I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."

Tenshi smiled to herself. Riko was right, if you didn't love basketball and didn't have a passion for it; if you didn't have an ambition to be the best there was, then what was the point in playing? She watched as Riko gestured out to the group of students down below.

"Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now." Riko retracted her hand and placed her hands on her hips, turning back to face them. "If you fail to achieve them, you'll come up back here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love." She added darkly.

"SO THERE WAS STRIPPING INVOLVED!" Tenshi yelled and pointed at the brunette. "WAIT- DO I HAVE TO DO IT TOO? I'M A WOMAN AND I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER!"

"All the second-years did it last year."

"I was never told about this." Tenshi whispered sadly and sullenly gazed at the ground. Was this what her legacy was going to be?

"I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best." Riko turned to the green-haired girl whose eyes were looking at her with hope of not having to do it and smiled. "Of course, I want to know if you truly have the passion to be the manager of the basketball club."

Tenshi collapsed in a heap and embraced the cold ground. The cold ground embraced her back and they had a beautiful moment of weeping with one another.

"This is easy." Kagami said confidently and walked forward to the railing, leaping up on it.

"H-Hey! That's unsafe you idiot!" Tenshi shouted as she quickly scrambled up. Oh no, no. She was not having anyone die today. Maybe tomorrow, or next week, but not today.

Kagami ignored her and sucked some air in. "Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga." The shout echoed loudly and the crowd of students murmured in confusion below. "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" He jumped down from the railing and walked away.

Riko turned around, "Who's next?" She grinned mischievously, "If you don't hurry up, the senseis will get here."

Another first-year, Koichi, was it? Bravely volunteered and stepped up to the metal railing.

He oddly enough, seemed to sparkle and radiate, a glow surrounded him and she was momentarily blinded.

Tenshi listened intently to the first part of his speech at first.

But then the speech continued for what seemed like hours. It was probably longer than Homestuck, longer than the Earth itself.

_Is he telling his life story or something?_

She slowly tuned out to everything, not even flinching when Riko kicked Koichi down from his spotlight rather brutally.

_Hmmm, I wonder what I should have for lunch...bread? Maybe a car..or maybe I'll have Kagami for lunch..wait, that's a bit creepy. Huh...Oh! Oh yeah! The speech!_

She snapped out of her daze and turned her head to see Kuroko pulling out a megaphone. ...Where...where on Earth did he get that from?

"...Where did you get that?" Riko and Tenshi both said simultaneously.

The answer to that, my dear friends, is that Kuroko is just that magical. End of story.

Just as Kuroko took a breath, the doors leading to the roof burst open with a powerful "bang!" and a teacher appeared.

"Oh crap, we're screwed." Tenshi muttered under her breath.

They all ended up sitting on the ground and bowing their heads, listening to the teacher lecture them about never doing something like this again.

Tenshi ignored the lecture and stared up at the clouds. Today was a rather eventful and agonizing day; but it was a pretty fun day, regardless of her incident with the library table.

She could get used to days like this.

* * *

The next morning, Tenshi walked into the classroom. She was met with a crowd of students all huddled together, staring outside the window.

_Did someone die or something?_ Tenshi thought as she maneuvered around the desks to see what all the commotion was about. Making her way to the window, she tip-toed up and peered outside the glass, squinting a bit due to the sunlight streaming through.

On the field was a message, messily scrawled into the dirt in what seemed to be white chalk, was a message.

"We will be the best in Japan.." She slowly read. As she registered those words, she put two and two together. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she turned her head to Kagami, who had just entered the classroom and peering over to see what his classmates were chattering about.

She then looked to see an innocent enough looking Kuroko, who was silently reading a book.

The only evidence of what he did, was the white smear of chalk that decorated the cuff of his windbreaker as he reached up to rub his nose.

_Ehh, I wonder how things are going to turn out?_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to keep reviewing!  
**

**I'm not going to respond to reviews in this chapter, I'll do it the next chapter since I'm currently busy right now.**


End file.
